The Jonsonian Heresy
by Legio Sinica
Summary: RAW. The Firstborn of the Emperor rises the banner of treason against his father. Translation to English COMPLETE. Please follow and leave reviews ;-) (and hopefully finish this piece, haha) 贴吧的朋友们应该会发现这就是已经太监掉的狮王伪经。总之，我已经为了找人续写把它翻译了，完。
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone, as I have been excavating local archives for stuff to translate, work on Imperium Asunder is slow...very slow.

But on a lighter note, look what I have found! Excellent, excellent indeed...

Well, now for the usual. The author does not own the characters, names are property of GW, etc, etc.

Without further ado, the Jonsonian Heresy, presented to you by me, the translator.

* * *

 **The Jonsonian Heresy**

It is the grim darkness of the 41st millennium, and the enemies of mankind are everywhere. The bestial Orks, the enigmatic Aeldari and the ancient superpower rising from its slumber – the Necrons. But among the myriad of enemies, the ones most dangerous of all were once human – Chaos Space Marines, they betrayed the Imperium and the people they swore to protect and are damned for eternity, cursed by the God-Emperor and mankind. Their beginnings stem from the great betrayal ten thousand years ago. The very first Legion to turn away from the light of the Emperor and join the Dark Gods was none other than the very first Legion – the Dark Angels, a name they have forsook for the title of the Black Legion.

By authorization of the Senatorum Imperialis, the Holy Orders of the Inquisition and the leadership of the Astartes, I open records of that dark past once more to access dark secrets, to put down in words the forgotten truth of the great betrayal.

Imperial historian Aristotle Herodotus, 999. M41

The story of the Jonsonian Heresy must be told from the beginning.

 _WAR IS PEACE, FREEDOM IS SLAVERY, IGNORANCE IS STRENGTH_

 _Ancient Terran saying, M3_

 **The Founding of the Astartes**

In order to understand the origins of the Astartes, one must first delve into pre-Imperial history, going so far back as before the Unification Wars. In the dark times known as the Age of Strife, massive warp storms, bloody xenos invasions and internal strife tore apart mankind's domains across the galaxy, isolating world from world, rendering each alone to face inevitable disasters, causing significant technological regression. As this age drew to a close, the Emperor rose on Terra, and began His quest for the reunion of all mankind. It was during this period that He led His modified super-soldiers, predecessors of the Astartes. As He conquered all the techno-barbarians of Terra, the savior of mankind turned His gaze to the stars.

When His warriors proved that they were more than capable of dealing with mutant beasts and armies on Terra, the Emperor knew that in order to deal with things lurking in the dark corners of the galaxy, He needed more of them. He began to refine the genetic tech-arcana so as to complete the warrior genes he needed, without which it would be impossible to establish a post-human[sic] army capable of re-conquering the galaxy. The pinnacle of His achievement was the "Primarch Project", in which the Emperor used his own precious genetic code to create 20 Übermenschen, each more than a match for dozens of men in strength, and almost as intelligent as the Emperor. These gods among men are products of wonderous technology, destined to reunite the disparate realms of humanity.

Just as the Emperor achieved ultimate victory, disaster struck. A strange Warp storm swept away the infant Primarchs, and tossed them towards realms far from Terra, each landing on different human worlds. Perhaps it was during these journeys that the dark hands of Chaos first touched the Primarchs, whispering in their dreams, sowing the seeds of future tyranny.

But not all of the Emperor's ambitious work was lost with the Primarchs' scattering. He retrieved priceless knowledge and information through trial and error. From the genetic data of the Primarchs, the Emperor created the famous "gene-seed", and with it, the very first batch of Space Marines.

 **The Legions of Hope**

The Emperor created twenty Legions, each a product of their Primarch(s)' gene-seed. Hundreds and thousands of genetically enhanced warriors, armed with terrifying wargear and given warships capable of delivering them to the most distant battlefields, each of the Astartes Legions was a force capable of claiming worlds on their own. With these soldiers under His command, the Emperor went forth into a turbulent galaxy and put forth His claim to its entirety. This was the beginning of what would be referred to as the Great Crusade.

World after world was brought into the Imperial fold, some rejoicing reunion with their Terran cousins, while others were less willing to kowtow the Emperor. But it was not too much of a problem, for no army could resist the Space Marines for long. When the Great Crusade burst forth from Terra, the Space Marines rediscovered first one Primarch, then another and another until all of them were found. Every Primarch that was reunited with the Emperor rose to become one of the greatest warriors and commanders in the Imperium.

Every one of the Primarchs was a given a Space Marine Legion to command – the one born of his own gene-seed, more specifically. With joyous vitality and unmatched skills of command, the Primarchs along with their gene-sons reached the ends of the galaxy, and took thousands of worlds in the name of the Emperor, relentlessly redrawing the expanding Imperium's boundaries. Every Legion and every Primarch had a tally of uncountable victories, but it could be summed up easily: it was the golden age for the servants and armies of the Imperium.

Alas, as the Emperor's power reached its apex, another group of enemies acted, causing such devastation that His Imperium nearly crumbled. Though no xenos could hope to match the power of the Astartes, the insidious tendrils of Chaos had begun to put events into motion decades before their insurgence destroyed them. Simply put, the greatest threat to the Imperium was never xenos, but turncoats among the Astartes' own ranks.

The Arch-Traitor was none other than the Lord of the First – Primarch of the Dark Angels, Lion El'Jonson.

It is a tale that could only be told from the beginning.

* * *

AN2: I decided in this case to put up the original too, so that bilingual readers could help me make better translations.

现在是最为黑暗的第四十一千年，人类之敌无处不在。野蛮的欧克兽人，行踪诡秘的灵族，重新复活的远古强权太空死灵。但是最为危险的敌人仍然是人类自己—混沌星际战士，他们为背离了帝国和他们所发誓守卫的人类，他们被神和人所诅咒。混沌星际战士的起源是一万年前那场席卷全银河的大反乱。第一个背离帝皇教诲投入混沌四神的怀抱的阿斯塔特军团不是别人，正是第一支组建的阿斯塔特军团—暗黑天使，现在他们已经抛弃了这个古老而荣耀的名字并自称黑色军团。

我被帝国元老院，审判庭，众阿斯塔特修会赐予权力翻阅那些黑暗的秘密，以便让我写下这本关于那场已经不太为人所知的大反乱的真相。—帝国史学家亚里士多德 希罗多德

999.M41

关于那场大反乱，一切都得从头说起。

 _无知既是力量，战争便是和平，自由就是奴役—泰拉古语 M3_

 **星际战士的创建**

要了解混沌星际战士的起源，首先必须深入钻研帝国的史前史，甚至远达帝皇在地球统一战争中首度掌权之时。时值冲突纪元(Age of Strife)，狂乱的亚空间风暴、残酷的异族入侵和绵延的内战撕裂了跨银河系的人类疆域，让许多世界彼此孤立，使得它们易在攻击中受害，并导致了严重的科技倒退。就在时代的终焉，帝皇在地球上崛起，并开始他将全人类重归一统的追寻，此时他率领的就是改造超战士部队—星际战士的前身。随著他成功战胜了地球上的科技野蛮人部落，人类的救世主将目光转向了星辰。

当他的战士们证明自己不只有能力屠杀在地球上游荡的异兽和叛军时，帝皇就知道(要对抗)潜伏在银河黑暗角落的阴影般威胁，还需要更多东西。他开始著手改良基因技术，完善他所需要的战士基因，方可创造出一支能够重新征服银河的新人类(post-human)军队。他成就的顶点就是『基因原体计画』，帝皇用他自己贵重的基因密码创造出20个超级个体，每一个都拥有可抵数十人之力，以及几乎与帝皇自己相等的智能。这些人中之神为不可思议的科技杰作，命中注定要将四分五裂的人类疆域重合为一。

就在帝皇胜利的那一刻，灾难降临了。一阵神秘的亚空间漩涡横扫襁褓中的原体，并将他们抛向远离地球的无形境地*，最后将他们放置在遥远的不同人类世界。也许这次的宇宙航行就是混沌首度碰触到原体们，并在他们的梦境中低语，趁他们熟睡时播下了未来暴政的种子。

并非帝皇所有的野心都随著原体们的失踪而失落了。他从实验中一点一滴找回无价的知识和资料。运用原体的基因结构—之后广为人知的『基因种子』—人类之主创造出了首批的星际战士。

 **希望的军团**

帝皇建立了二十支军团，每一支都运用了其中一位原体的基因种子。数以百计至千计的基因强化战士拥有可怕的武装和能将他们运入战斗的星舰，每支星际战士军团都强大到足以攻克整个世界。当这些战士们归入他的麾下以后，帝皇踏入了动荡的银河，并著手再次主张对它的所有权。这就是日后以伟大圣战而闻名的战役之开端。

一个接著一个的世界被带入帝国的大家庭，有些欣喜於自己被地球的战士们给找到，其他的可就不太乐意屈服在帝皇的威能之前了。但这并不构成问题，因为没有军队能够抵抗星际战士军团太久的时间。当伟大圣战从地球展开时，星际战士发现了第一位失落的原体，随著军团收回更多的世界，所有原体最后都被找到了。与帝皇重聚的原体们成为了人类中至高无上的战士和将军。

每位原体都被给予了一支军团供其指挥—也就是由他自己的基因原料所创造的军团。带著欢喜的精力和无与伦比的军事才能，原体和他们的军团挑战广阔银河的极限，以帝皇之名收回数千个世界，为不断扩张的帝国重新划定空间边际。每一支军团的功业无数，正如每位原体自身一样，对此只要一句话就够了：这是属於人类帝国之仆人与军队的黄金时代。

然而，虽然帝皇的威能已达顶点，仍有一批敌人的崛起将几乎摧毁他扩张中的帝国。即使没有任何外星敌人的力量可比星际战士军团，狡诈的混沌军队却早在那场几乎毁灭他们的事变前数十年就开始蠢动。对帝国最可怕的威胁并非侵扰银河的异形秽种，而是出自星际战士自己的行列。

最大的叛徒不是别人，正是第一支阿斯塔特军团之主—暗黑天使的原体莱昂 庄森。

一切的一切都得从头说起。


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jonsonian Heresy**

In the darkness of the 31st millennium, the betrayal of His Firstborn nearly tore the Imperium asunder. Jonson's raging ambition spurred him to lead half of the Astartes Legions against their erstwhile brothers, and to mortally wound the Emperor. Since the earth-shaking rebellion ten thousand years ago, the Imperium of Man was mired in civil and external wars; such bloody, unceasing disasters may one day bring the Imperium to its knees.

 **Ein neuer Beginn**

The birth of the Imperium dates back to the Fall of the Eldar. The ancient race's massive psychic potential led to their own doom and created a new dark, terrifying god: Slaanesh, the Prince of Pleasure, with his birth cry slaying almost every one of the proud and mighty Eldar.

The psychic apocalypse that signalled the birth of a new dark god had two profound effects. First of all, this release blew the Warp storms accompanying his birth away from the galaxy, ending Terra's isolation from the rest of the galaxy, allowing mankind to tread the interstellar Warp routes once more. The second is that though the Eldar were once the most populous race in the galaxy, the Warp, being the Warp, echoed their collective decadence, forming a number of areas in the galaxy where the border between the material and immaterial was thin while killing them in an instant, the largest and most important one being the Eye of Terror. The Eldar faced their darkest desires and failed to contain the consequence. On the other hand, mankind's rise in the form of the Imperium – and its inevitable fall to ruin – was just beginning.

 **The Great Crusade**

The Emperor had foreseen the birth of Slaanesh and had prepared amply for the day it happened in the Materium – the Immaterium, aka the Warp, is a place where time flows in ways beyond human comprehension, and it would be better not to go into detail on such matters in an historical account. Though the Primarchs had been cast across the galaxy through the Dark Gods' plot, He searched for them relentlessly to complete His ideal of a transhuman army. As soon as the Warp storms plaguing the Solar System dissipated, the Astartes and their auxiliae, the Solar Auxilia and the Mechanicum, were ready to reconquer the galaxy. Many once-human worlds were subjugated by Chaos worshippers or xenos. Developing the scarred planets would be a long and challenging task, but the Administratum's competence provide the Astartes with the necessary backing to continue their advance. With every victory, the Imperium grew, and the new worlds also joined the monumental effort that was the Great Crusade.

Under the Emperor's and the returning Primarchs' leadership, the Expeditionary Forces blazed trails through the dark galaxy. Thousands of worlds and countless souls were liberated by the triumphant Space Marine Legions. The dark, evil hold of the Chaos Gods was shattered, and xenos occupation was overthrown, forging a new, bright, heroic era of greatness and discovery for the Imperium. Under the guidance of the Emperor's peerless scope and powers, humans began rebuilding upon the ashes of old. The pawns of Chaos returned to the aether, seeking the protection of their dark masters.

 **Pride and Betrayal**

Though many were the victories of the Great Crusade, the war against the forces of Chaos was just starting. The seeds of corruption have been sown across the length and breadth of the Impeirum of Mankind, polluting the aspirations of mortals and even taking root in the highest echelons of Holy Terra. The Dark Gods whispered to the Primarchs from their fortresses in the Warp, haunting their dreams with promises of unlimited power. The Chaos Gods spoke to their pride, their military genius, their strive for perfection, and their courage - until their faith in their Father and His plan shook. None of the eighteen demigods were immune from these lovecraftian nightmares, and it was a painful test of intergity for each and every one of them. In the end, half of them failed.

The Emperor's favourite son was Primarch of the Luna Wolves - Horus Lupercal, greatest of all the Primarchs, and a genius in the arts of war. He remained loyal to the last.

With the war against the galaxy's greatest WAAGH concluding in Imperial victory, the Emperor formally appointed Horus as Warmaster, general commander of all Astartes and the Imperial Army. In recognition of Horus' exploits throughout the Great Crusade, the Emperor also granted the title 'Sons of Horus' to the Sixteenth. All seemed to so perfect, so glorious.

After the celebrations at the Triumph of Ullanor were over, the Emperor returned to Terra with His chosen Praetorian - Perturabo, Primarch of the Iron Warriors. He passed overall command of the Great Crusade to the newly minted Warmaster.

Horus continued to campaign with the 63rd Expeditionary Fleet as Warmaster. On the newly reunited world of Davin, Horus joined the Davinites in a local ceremony to placate them and thus reduce resistance to Imperial rule. However, the Warmaster fell ill after the ceremony, the illness slowly and painfully tormented the Warmaster, and most ominous of all, no medication in the Imperium's arsenal, augmented by countless reunited civilisations, works on this strange illness.

Wracked by pain, the Warmaster made a decision he would regret forevermore – he made Lion El'Jonson, Primarch of the First Legion, act as Warmaster and report to the Emperor in his stead. The Emperor, recognising the pain His son was in, acknowledged the request. Jonson took over the duties of the bed-bound Horus and became acting Warmaster. Horus in turn led his sons back to Terra both to recuperate from this freak illness, and to give Lion the breathing room he would need as Warmaster.

Soon after this change of events, however, war broke out on Caliban itself. Luther, the Lion's adoptive father and Grand Master of the Order, who was tasked with finding recruits, led the Calibanite Dark Angels into rebellion. Jonson was very enraged by this slap to the face. Traitors appearing right after his ascension to Warmaster, within his own Legion no less!

He reacted in the fastest way possible – the Imperial Fists, Blood Angels, Salamanders, Night Lords, Iron Hands, Death Guard, Raven Guard, Emperor's Children, World Eaters and Dark Angels under his own command were marshalled towards Caliban in response to the revolt, while the Word Bearers and Ultramarines were on the other side of the galaxy, mustering at Calth in defence of the Veridian system. The Thousand Sons, restructuring and attempting to curb themselves of 'sorcerous excesses', were unable to answer the acting Warmaster's command. The Space Wolves were not willing to answer the brooding Firstborn's command, partly because of their old rivalry, and partly because Russ 'smelled something fishy about the whole business'. The White Scars were incapable of answering the command, due to reasons similar to the XIIIth and the XVIIth – they were on the very edge of the galaxy, fighting Orks and other foul xenos. The enigmatic Alpha Legion sent only a token force to Caliban.

The assembled forces arrived at Caliban, the glows of their myriad ships lighting up the planet's night like stars. Descending drop pods darkened the skies of this feudal world, landing over a hundred thousand Astartes in a single day. Rumours abound on both sides that a dozen Titans had also made planetfall. In spite of the Retribution Force, Luther led his forces in a successful mobile war, causing considerable losses by deploying the First Legion's cache of Terran weapons.

Though the rebels had the advantage of terrain and weapons, over twenty thousand Astartes was not something that could be stopped by so meagre a force. Within the week, Luther was forced to bunker down in the Order's home fortress, the place where it all started for those courageous warriors, and apparently, the place where it would end. The rebels fortified their position with their archaeotech.

When the Retribution Force surrounded the fortress and prepared for a full-out siege, a sudden event gave the assembled Primarchs pause. This event would often be seen as no less than a true Mirabilis Imperatorum in the secret archives that record the truth of the Siege of Caliban. Just as the Primarchs returned to their command positions to begin the assault, Luther sent messengers to a few Primarchs he believed he could trust, inviting them to enter the fortress and hear him out. It was not to parley, however, and Luther claimed that he would deliver the message himself and put him at their mercy should that become necessary.

When the Primarchs received this message, they asked for the assault to be put on hold as they discussed what to do in light of this message. After three full days, they decided that no Space Marine could ever threaten a Primarch, and entered the Order's fortress, not caring for a possible ambush. The invited Primarchs were the Liberator of Bodt, brave and just Angron; the Artisan of Chemos, splendid Fulgrim; the Arbiter of Nostramo, pale Curze; the Hero of Barbarus, grim and silent Mortarion.

When the invited Primarchs entered on the next day, they were met with the most honoured welcome, with leaders of the rebellion all present. These included the Lord Cypher, protector of the Order's traditions, First Chapter Master Astelan, the newly promoted Epistolary Zahariel El'Zurias, and Grand Master Luther himself.

When the Primarchs were about to chastise Luther for his actions, Luther calmly interrupted their tirade and told him the reason behind his uprising. When Luther was finished, the Primarchs were furious, and Angron nearly killed Luther under the pretence of blatant slandering. For Luther told them that the true traitor was none other than Lion El'Jonson, corrupted by the same power that created the Great Beasts of Caliban, the same power that led to the fall of the Knights of Lupus. In order to alert those loyal to the Emperor and the Imperium, he raised the banner of rebellion in order to attract their attention.

As the Primarchs were still wrapping their minds around the 'truth' Luther told them, they saw the inexplicable as they left the fortress – the Imperial Fists, Blood Angels, Salamanders, Iron Hands and the Dark Angels have turned on the other four Legions, with their orbital fleets also joining the slaughter, bombarding the ground with their cannons. The loyal Primarchs scrambled to re-establish communication while ordering their Legions to fall toward the fortress, where they would be protected by the fortress's own void shields. The ground forces tore into each other in the ensuing chaos, the loyalists trying to get to the safety of the fortress, and the traitors trying to eradicate them before they could do so.

This event was forever condemned as the 'Betrayal at Caliban', and this betrayal of an unprecedented scale marks the beginning of the millennium-long Jonsonian Heresy. With it, the light of unity ignited by the Emperor was snuffed out once more, and mankind floundered in the dark, all the way till the forty-first millennium.

* * *

 **庄森大叛乱**

在M31那黑暗的日子里，帝皇的第一个儿子的背叛几乎撕裂了帝国。庄森熊熊燃烧的野心让他带领半数的阿斯塔特军团转而对抗他们的战斗兄弟，并亲手导致了帝皇本人的殒落。从那惊天动地的背叛行动以来，人类帝国就持续消耗在内部和外部的战火当中；如此惨烈的战争，也许最终将迫使帝国屈服倒地。

 **新纪元的诞生**

人类帝国的诞生始於艾尔达灵族的死亡之后。那些古代人们与生俱来的心灵能力导致了他们自身毁灭并创造出崭新且恐怖的神只—色孽，纵欲的黑暗王子，他的神化几乎消灭了骄傲的神灵族。

色孽权能的灵能天启造成两个深刻的结果。首先，这股舒泄吹散了随著混沌之神诞生而增长的亚空间风暴，因此结束了地球漫长的孤立并使人类能再次往返於星球之间。其次，尽管神灵族[sic]曾拥有为数最多的人口，亚空间却如字面意义上的从他们的心灵中涌出然后混入物质宇宙，因而在银河四周创造出星罗棋布的亚空间/实体宇宙重叠散乱区域，其中最大且最主要的就以『恐惧之眼』而闻名。神灵族面对他们最黑暗的欲望，然后失败了。而人类，他们帝国的崛起—以及不可避免的滑向毁灭—才正要开始而已。

 **伟大圣战**

人皇早在很久之前就已预见色孽的诞生并为那命运之日做好了准备。虽然原体因混沌诸神的阴谋而四散，他仍努力想要将他们一一找回，好完成他超人类军队的愿景。等到围绕地球的亚空间风暴消散的那一刻，星际战士在帝国军和火星机械神教的支援下，已准备好要开始再次征服银河。许多曾属於人类的世界都被异族夺走或遭到混沌占据。要重新开拓星球将是漫长、艰钜的挑战，但阿斯塔特军团占有优势。随著每场胜利，帝国不断成长，新的世界也加入了伟大圣战。

在帝皇和他所招集到的原体的领导下，人类远征军彷佛火焰风暴般横扫银河。数千世界和数不尽的数十亿灵魂被凯旋的星际战士军团解放。混沌诸神黑暗而邪恶的控制被粉碎，异族的占领被推翻，人类帝国被锻造於一个征服与再发现的英雄时代。在帝皇无双的眼界与技能驾驭下，人类开始他们重建古代遗址的工作。混沌的爪牙撤回属於他们的乙太领域*，在亚空间之内寻求庇护。

 **傲慢与背叛**

尽管伟大圣战已经获得许多场胜利，但对抗混沌军队的战争才仅刚要开始而已。腐化的种子已在整个帝国内被深广地播下，污染常人的野心，甚至还扎根於当中的最高阶层。混沌诸神从亚空间对原体们低语，以无限的权力作为承诺侵扰原体们的梦境。混沌之神诉诸他们的骄傲、他们的军事才能、他们的完美主义、和他们的英勇—一直到他们对帝皇的计画产生怀疑。没有一个原体能完全免疫。这对他们每一人的品格都是痛苦的考验，而当中有半数的人最终没有通过

帝皇最为宠爱的儿子是影月苍狼的原体—荷鲁斯，他是最伟大的基因原体。用兵如神，并且向帝皇保持忠诚到了最后一刻。

在对银河系最大的兽人帝国的战斗取得胜利之后，在乌兰诺帝皇正式任命荷鲁斯作为统领阿斯塔特军团和帝国军的最高统领—战帅。为了表彰荷鲁斯的功绩，帝皇特意下达命令将影月苍狼改名为荷鲁斯之子。一切看了如此的完美，如此的辉煌。

在乌兰诺大捷的庆功会结束后，帝皇返回泰拉，将军事大权交付给刚刚上任战帅一职的荷鲁斯。并且带走了钢铁勇士的原体佩图拉博，任命他作为泰拉城防工头。

在接受战帅一职之后，荷鲁斯带着他的第63远征舰队踏上了新的征途。但是在一个名叫达文的星球上，为了安抚当地刚刚加入帝国大家庭的当地人，荷鲁斯像往常一样参加了当地人的民间仪式。然而在参加完仪式之后，战帅染上了奇怪的重病，这种病缓慢而痛苦地折磨着战帅，并且最为严重的是任何医药都起不到作用。

被疾病所折磨的战帅做出了一个未来将会让他后悔不已的决定—让第一军团的原体莱昂 庄森代为执行战帅的职责，并且向帝皇汇报。而帝皇鉴于荷鲁斯之前劳苦功高，批准了他的请求。

庄森正式接过了战帅的职务，成为了临时战帅。而荷鲁斯则决定带领荷鲁斯之子返回泰拉休整并寻找治病的灵药。

战帅庄森上任没有多久，后院起火。一直负责在卡利班招募新兵的庄森的养父卡利班骑士团团长卢瑟带领着留守在卡利班的暗黑天使发动叛乱。

庄森得知后大为恼火，毕竟上任不久就爆发叛乱，而且还是他自己的军团。

他直接以最快的速度作出了反应—命令帝国之拳，圣血天使，火蜥蜴，午夜领主。钢铁之手，死亡守卫，暗鸦守卫，帝皇之子，吞世者以及跟着庄森本人的暗黑天使本部人马开往卡利班镇压叛乱，而怀言者和极限战士作为人数最多的两个军团则作为预备队在五百世界的重要军港卡尔斯集合准备加入战斗。而千子则正在他们的母星普罗斯佩罗休整，没有响应平叛的军令。而太空野狼因为原体黎曼鲁斯在之前的凯尼亚会议上和千子原体马格努斯因为灵能使用的可否而闹僵了，现在同样待在母星芬里斯休整，而白色疤痕正在银河系的边界和绿皮作战。神秘的阿尔法军团则没有表示态度。

联合部队到达了卡利班，卡利班的上空布满了联合部队的军舰。降落的空降仓几乎遮盖了卡利班的天空，平叛的第一天大约有超过十万的阿斯塔特修士登陆卡利班，有传言有一定数量的泰坦已经布置进去。

尽管投入如此众多的军队，叛军仍然成功地利用着卡利班的森林和第一军团一直拥有的的泰拉武器打击联合部队，给联合部队造成了一定数量的伤亡。

尽管叛军拥有地形优势和高科技武器的帮助，但是在超过十万的阿斯塔特军团的打击之下节节败退。不超过七天时间，卢瑟最后只能退守到当年骑士团崛起的修道院要塞，在那里他利用卡利班从黑暗年代遗留下来的高科技和后来第一军团从泰拉得到的武器巩固了防御。

当联合部队正式包围要塞，准备攻城的时候。一件重要的事打断了他们的布置，这件事情后来一直被帝国历史学家认为是帝皇保佑，成功的保住了忠诚派的有生力量。

在即将开始攻城的时候，守卫要塞的叛军部队派出了一位使者，传达卢瑟的请求。卢瑟托使者告诉一些他信得过的原体，请他们进入要塞。不是谈判，卢瑟表示如果无法得到他们的信任的话愿意投降并且听从他们发落。

当原体们得到这个消息的时候，争论了三天三夜，最后还是选择相信卢瑟，毕竟一般的阿斯塔特和原体的差距就像凡人和阿斯塔特的差距那么大，不用担心他们是否有埋伏。

这些被卢瑟邀请的原体分别是第十二军团原体，博得特的解放者，勇敢而耿直的安格隆，第三军团原体，基抹的演说者，追求完美的福根。第八军团原体，那斯特母的仲裁者，苍白的科兹。第十四军团原体，巴巴鲁斯的反抗者，有呼吸疾病的莫塔里安。

第二天，当受邀请的原体们进入要塞的时候，发现自己受到了一种礼遇。叛军的高级军官全部出来迎接，分别是：骑士团传统保护者赛弗，第一战团长阿斯特兰，以及智库扎哈瑞尔，最后是卢瑟自己。

当原体们怒斥卢瑟的叛乱行径的时候，卢瑟不慌不忙的打断了他们的训斥，告诉了他们自己为何反叛的理由。当听完卢瑟说的话的时候，原体们勃然大怒，认为自己受到了巨大的侮辱，性子急躁的安格隆差点当场杀死卢瑟。原来卢瑟告诉他们，真正的叛徒是庄森，亚空间力量已经将他彻底腐蚀，早已背叛帝皇。为了警示忠诚派，自己才发动叛乱。

当原体们震惊于卢瑟告诉他们的"事实"的时候。当他们愤怒的走出要塞大门的时候。更让他们震惊的是—外面已经陷入混乱，帝国之拳，血天使，火蜥蜴，钢铁之手，暗黑天使正在攻击他们的军团。原来，在他们正在要塞里面的时候，帝国之拳，血天使，火蜥蜴，钢铁之手，暗黑天使的舰队突然对地面上的死亡守卫，暗鸦守卫，帝皇之子，吞世者，午夜领主开始轰炸，地面上的帝国之拳，血天使，火蜥蜴，钢铁之手，暗黑天使也跟着开始动手。幸而要塞自带的保护立场也开始发挥作用，成功的保护了忠诚派军团。现在就是混乱的地面战，忠诚派和反叛军部队绞杀到一起。

这场历史上最大规模的叛变被称为"卡利班之变"，是持续了一千年的"庄森大反乱"的开始。由此，帝皇好不容易重新点燃的人类文明之火再次熄灭，人类文明再次陷入了长夜之中。直到第四十一个千年。

* * *

 _Update 018.7.25 M3_

 _Well, wrapping up GGT took a lot out of my spare time, so I did not manage to finish the second chapter as soon as I'd like. To all those who have been following the Jonsonian Heresy, here's your due, and hopefully, you would like what you see..._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jonsonian Heresy**

 **The Betrayal at Caliban**

After Jonson brought his treachery into the light of day and ordered the loyalists slaughtered, Caliban, a world once covered in lush forests, was set ablaze. Both loyalists and traitors attacked the other with nuclear weapons, virus bombs and phosphex. The beleaguered loyalists were assisted by the Calibanite 'rebels', proved to be fellow loyalists by this turn of events. With the mysterious help from their diminutive humanoid assistants, Zahariel led his Librarian brothers in casting a great spell on the Order's fortress, making it shimmer with white psychic fire, holding against the traitors' relentless assault.

Lion was furious to say the least. He had planned to destroy the four loyal legions in one fell swoop at Caliban, then return to Terra and slay the False Emperor before the others could react. With Luther having messed up his strategy, the Warmaster had to improvise. With the battle on Caliban dragging over thirty days, Jonson initiated his second plan. The loyalists, without a way to leave the planet, could only watch as the traitors evacuated and phosphex began to rain down across the world.

Fortunately, the heroic Nathaniel Garro, Captain of the Death Guard's 7th Great Company, led the loyalist fleet through the traitor blockade and began to evacuate the tens of thousands of Astartes trapped planetside.

As the four Legions began to leave the Order's fortress, Luther and his fellow Dark Angel loyalists declared that should Caliban die, then they shall die with the world. When the Warmaster began his final bombard of Caliban with seismic charges and cyclonic torpedoes, the Warp itself shuddered, tore open, and swallowed Caliban with a storm that burst from its yawning maw.

The newly born maelstrom wracked Caliban with the raw power of the warp, tearing open its crust, turning the once-verdant world into a worthy, volcanic offering to the Dark Gods. All that remains of the world was the wreckage of the Order's fortress, still burning resiliently with white fire. After saluting the dead Dark Angel loyalists, the loyalist fleet attempted to leave Caliban – only to be sucked into the warp with the traitor fleet, and spat out across the galaxy once more.

The Jonsonian Heresy began in earnest.

 **The Betrayal at Calth**

Just as Lion showed his true colours at Caliban, another Primarch did too on the other side of the galaxy.

As the two largest Legions assembled in the Veridian System, the Ultramarines opened fire on the Word Bearers, their Primarch Guilliman enticed by Lion's dark promises of spreading the Ultramar model beyond the Five Hundred Worlds. In the ensuing battle, the Word Bearers evacuated Calth as the crossfire in the void forced Calth's survivors underground. The Word Bearers managed a fighting retreat, weakened by their conflict with their traitorous cousins, but now Lorgar, lord of the largest loyal Legion, was also aware of the Heresy.

 **The Burning of Prospero**

When the Wolves learned of the Heresy, however, their intrinsic hatred towards 'maleficarum' slowed their progress towards Terra, heading to the Thousand Sons homeworld of Prospero instead. They believed that dark magicks have finally gotten the better of the Thousand Sons, and they, the Emperor's Rout, must purge this menace from the galaxy before going to the Allfather's aid. Led by their berserk Primarch Leman Russ, over a hundred thousand Astartes landed on Prospero within the first day, though the Inquisition questions the validity of such accounts, since the Legion's numbers were inconsistent with other records. Nevertheless, a hundred thousand Space Wolves appeared on Prospero that day, as true as 2+2=5, after reducing most of Prospero to rubble and ash.

As the Space Wolves began their assault on Tizca, the glorious capital's void shields and the Raptora Cult held out long enough for the Spireguard to marshal in force and join their masters in a last stand. When Magnus finally realised that Russ was determined to exterminate him and his Legion, he was so enraged that he sanctioned the unlimited use of the warp once more for his gene-sons – the very thing Russ had suspected of the Fifteenth doing. The Legion's Cults led by Chief Librarian Ahriman of the Corvidae prepared great spells to give their cousins a warm welcome.

As the Spireguard held the line, the Legionnaire began to retaliate. Bolter and chainsword were the most handy, but plasma and flamers were also welcome; technomancers of the Raptora piloted Titans into battle, while minor warp storms broke through the Space Wolves' ranks. Leman Russ' berserk rage slowly cooled after seeing his gene-sons being slaughtered by the Cyclops ilk. To cover his Legion's retreat, Russ challenged Magnus to single combat, and managed to best him with his advantage in close combat. Their father's back broken, the Thousand Sons were forced to halt their pursuit and drag Magnus to safety as the Rout retreated back into space.

But the retreating Wolves did not find safety in their ships. The Thousand Sons' void fleet had received their homeworld's call and made their way back as the planetside battle destroyed Prospero. With harrying from the Alpha Legion, the Space Wolves' fleet was forced to retreat from Prospero as the Thousand Sons opened fire, and then the Rout was lost the Warp.

Though the defenders of Prospero had secured a victory, they had secured victory over a ball of ashen ruin. Magnus swore to rebuild the City of Light as he led his gene-sons and the Spireguard to meet up with the other loyalists.

 **The Shadow Crusade**

After suffering the Ultramarine ambush at Calth, the Word Bearers were very troubled and confused. The Ultramarines greatly outnumber the Word Bearers contingent that survived the Battle of Calth, and the Urizen's disparate forces across the galaxy cannot immediately reinforce him due to the turbulent warp. But as an ancient Terran saying goes, 'When God closes a door, he sometimes opens a window'. When the Word Bearers were at their weakest, the battered yet very much alive World Eaters fleet emerged from the swirl that formed at Caliban, bringing a surprisingly good piece of news to Lorgar. After a brief interchange, the two began a crusade across the rebel Five Hundred Worlds with their combined force.

 **Lupercal Returns**

With the mystic means of the Emperor and Malcador, Horus finally recovered from his ordeal. He was quickly met with news of the Jonsonian Heresy, and nearly met his end once more as he coughed blood in his cold fury. After recovering from the shock, he told First Captain Abaddon to lead the Justaerin and most of the Legion fleet out across the entire galaxy to reunite the scattered loyalists. Horus himself remained on Terra with a newly formed elite unit dubbed the Luperci, for he knew through years of warfare that he must be most wary of any potential rebels within the Sol System itself. This caution was well-placed.

 **The Martian Schism**

The Warmaster's premonition was fulfilled when Mars raised the banner of the eight-pointed star. When news of Jonson's rebellion reached Mars, Fabricator-General Kelbor Hal declared for the rebel Warmaster, leading half of the Mechanicum's forces. This was because the Fabricator-General was contacted and seduced by the Primarch's promise of lifting all bans on research, and cemented the deal with xenos technology in the First Legion's hoard. With such a deal, Hal sold his loyalty and soul to the Warmaster.

Though assisted by the Sons of Horus, loyal elements of the Mechanicum still lost battle after battle, for another sixth of the Martian Mechanicum followed Hal's lead, and the schism caused Forge Worlds across the galaxy to raise their armies in the wake of their Martian overlords. With two-thirds of the Mechanicum fighting for Lion, matters were bleak for the loyalist cause on Mars and the galaxy at large.

 **The Fall of the Night Haunter**

After the destruction of Caliban, loyalists and traitors alike were dispersed across the galaxy. Unfortunately, the Night Lords returned to real space with none other than the Dark Angels. After an intense boarding action, Konrad Curze, Primarch of the VIIIth, was trapped on the Dark Angels' flagship Invincible Reason, and separated from his gene-sons. As for the Night Lords, they elected Sevatar, the Prince of Crows, to act as supreme commander while they continued to search for their Primarch. Sevatar decided to scatter his troops and prey on the Dark Angels through hit and run tactics.

As Jonson played a game of cat and mouse with Curze, he also had to assist with guiding his fleet. Finally, they arrived at Ultramar, following the coordinates Guilliman provided, for as he held off two loyal Legions, he managed to activate an ancient xenos device that could guide warp travel for the traitors. The Battle-King called it the Pharos. When Jonson arrived at Macragge, all seemed well between the rebel leaders, but Guilliman and Jonson were both considering how to best exploit the other. Jonson wished to secure Guilliman's support for the remainder of the Crusade, while Guilliman simply wished to secede from the Imperium, and had no intention of bowing to either a victorious Emperor or Warmaster.

Just as the First's fleet arrived over Macragge, Curze rigged all of the Invincible Reason's drop pods to deploy and managed to escape by landing on Macragge. Tensions between Guilliman and Lion nearly led to open battle until Guilliman finally accepted Jonson's explanation for what had transpired. According to their pact, Lion would go on the hunt for Curze himself, but Curze was a man who survived in lawless Nostramo and went on a one-man rampage throughout the traitorous cities of Macragge.

Finally, Jonson came up with a desperate and despicable idea, something he avoided telling Guilliman. As Guilliman departed to prevent another assault on his core holdings from the loyal Legions, the Lion ordered his sons to rain phosphex on Macragge. The civilised and mountainous world of Macragge disappeared under the traitor barrage – only the ashen white of burnt-out cinders remain. Almost all of the world's inhabitants were killed in the planet-wide firestorm, including Guilliman's foster mother. But Lion got exactly what he wanted – Curze was exposed and injured, and thus easy prey.

After razing Macragge, Jonson quickly managed to locate his brother and fought him in single combat. Neither of the two gained the upper hand before the Lion wounded Konrad with a suddenly drawn bolter. Even though Konrad had given him some much trouble – some may say because of this – Jonson was very fond of his brother. Instead of executing his brother, the Warmaster repeatedly asked Konrad to join his rebellion with the VIIIth Legion. Konrad only responded with talks of never joining a brother who betrayed their Father.

 _"If you think I will fall to you, then you are absolutely mistaken! I have foreseen my own death and the Emperor's victory!"_

 _-Last words of Konrad Curze, Primarch of the Night Lords_

Realising his brother's unshakable loyalty, the Lion opted to behead Konrad with the Lion Sword to prevent him from causing further troubles. According to Dark Angels captured by the Night Lords later on, Curze wore a smile on his face as he faced death fearlessly.

Konrad Curze became the first Primarch to fall since the beginning of the Heresy. But the event was not yet over. When Guilliman learned of his brother's death and the state Macragge was in after his return from the front lines, his cool and rational mind cracked at all that was shown to him and attacked Lion. Though all present attempted to interfere, Guilliman's sudden outburst still came very close to killing the traitorous Warmaster. Unable to vent his grief and rage, the lord of Ultramar declared that he would not fight at the Warmaster's side any more, but only for the memory of ruined Macragge. Lion El'Jonson, seeing that his brother was not in the mood for any negotiations, left Macragge without further ado.

When Guilliman calmed down, he realised that he now had only his Legion to count upon. This means that he would be challenged by the victor in the raging civil war, be it the loyalists or the traitors. With the Word Bearers and World Eaters still ploughing through the Five Hundred Worlds, Guilliman was forced to fortify whatever he could throughout the remainder of the Heresy.

* * *

 **卡利班之变**

在庄森正式叛变并发动对忠诚派的屠杀之后，曾经环境优美，森林遍布的卡利班现在已经沦为地狱，忠诚派和叛军大量的使用核子武器，病毒炸弹，磷火炸弹攻击对方。现在卡利班"叛军"完全站在忠诚派一边，拿出了大量储存在卡利班的异形武器支援忠诚派。现在忠诚派和叛军势均力敌，现在谁也看不出来谁能赢。

庄森现在相当的恼火，他原先计划在卡利班做掉所有的忠诚派，然后返回泰拉秘密刺杀帝皇。现在在卢瑟的搅局之下，一切计划都得改变。

当卡利班上的战斗打到一个多月的时候，形势发生了变化，庄森决定使用磷火武器正式将卡利班给"洗"一遍，包括上面的忠诚派，当叛军突然开始撤离的时候，忠诚派的人都知道大事不好。

幸而之前被叛军舰队打散的忠诚派舰队重新集结，在死亡守卫第七大连连长纳撒尼尔 加罗的指挥之下，忠诚派舰队开始一边牵制叛军舰队一边开始搭救仍然在卡利班星球上苦苦支撑的忠诚派部队。

忠诚派需要一定数量的部队来制造仍然待在卡利班的假象。卢瑟和他的暗黑天使直接表示自己和卡利班共存亡，于是当忠诚派舰队七手八脚的将所有幸存者救上来的时候。庄森正式下令轰炸卡利班，轰炸规模之大使得在卡立班周围，次元开始扰动，已被封闭的黑暗能量再度释放出来。其庞大无匹的狂怒直接撕裂了卡立班周围的正常空间结构，一场狂暴的次元风暴自裂口汹涌而出，吞没了整个行星

次元能量释放出来形成了横扫整个卡立班的漩涡。强烈的地震遍及整个星球，毁灭了行星地壳，使之崩解开裂。暗黑天使舰队无情的轰炸已使行星变得脆弱，在他们的惊恐中分崩离析，面目全非，她死亡时产生的残骸被次元吸入。整个卡立班上只剩下骑士团修道院要塞的废墟。

现在忠诚派部队只能为曾经遭到误解的暗黑天使忠诚派致以最高的敬意，但是事情还没完。随着卡利班的爆炸，产生了巨大的亚空间漩涡，将叛军和忠诚派的舰队卷到银河各地。

大反乱到此为止正式拉开序幕。

 **考尔斯之叛**

当庄森在卡利班叛变并且屠杀忠诚派的时候，另一场叛变也在发生。不同的是，这次是在银河的另一侧。

当怀言者和极限战士在考尔斯集结的时候，极限战士突然向怀言者开火，原来极限战士和他们的基因原体罗伯特 基利曼已经被庄森腐蚀，堕入了混沌四神的怀抱。在冲突最为激烈的的24小时里，双方的炮火将考尔斯的地表悉数摧毁，在被极限战士突袭之后，怀言者被迫撤退。但是他们已经知道大叛乱的开始。

 **普罗斯佩罗之焚**

当太空野狼得知大反乱的消息时，根深蒂固的对"巫师和小偷"的偏见使得他们没有立即勤王，而是认为千子已经被混沌之力所腐蚀，需要立马将他们从这个银河系彻底清除出去。

在狂怒的太空野狼原体黎曼 鲁斯的带领下，十多万野狼正式开始对普罗斯佩罗的闪击战。

在不宣而战的情况下，太空野狼突然发动对普罗斯佩罗的轨道轰炸，成功的将除了首都提兹卡以外的普罗斯佩罗城市夷为平地。

在猎鹰学派的法师们苦苦支撑之下，终于将提兹卡从狂怒的太空野狼的轰炸之下抢救出来。现在普罗斯佩罗的千子残军集中到提兹卡准备开始抗战。当千子原体马格努斯从太空野狼狂暴的打击之下回过神来的时候，这一切使得他勃然大怒。他直接解除了之前在尼凯亚会议上为了妥协而做出的对千子法师的限制。现在千子各个学派的法师在第一连连长阿里曼的领导下大显神通，做好了迎接太空野狼的入侵的准备。

在普罗斯佩罗的凡人部队的辅助之下，千子的法师们开始以自己的方式反击。各个学派使用自己的方式来打击太空野狼，有靠灵能开动泰坦的，有直接使用法术攻击敌人的。在众志成城的千子反击之下，太空野狼节节败退。

黎曼鲁斯看到自己的部下节节败退，愤怒的他直接出来单挑马格努斯。马格努斯终究不是近战的的料，直接在单挑的过程中被狼王本人折断脊柱，尽管以原体的半神之躯是没多大的问题，但是当时直接分散了千子们的注意力，使得太空野狼的残兵败将成功撤退。

尽管所有的太空野狼成功的登上了运输船，但是事情还没完。之前分散在各地的千子舰队之前接到了普罗斯佩罗的求救信号纷纷赶回，刚好碰上太空野狼的舰队，一顿暴打之后，太空野狼落荒而逃。在撤退的过程中还被阿尔法军团伏击，迷失于亚空间之中。

尽管赢得了普罗斯佩罗保卫战的胜利，但是普罗斯佩罗已经成为一片废墟。在发下重建光之城的诺言之后，马格努斯和他的千子军团以及凡人辅助军们踏上了和其他忠诚派部队会和的路上。

 **暗影远征**

在考尔斯战役中被极限战士伏击之后，怀言者们现在处于苦恼之中。极限战士的数量远远多于怀言者，而且因为卡利班之陨而产生的亚空间风暴，无法及时获得支援。

然而正如古泰拉一句话说得好"当上帝关上门的时候，他会给你开一扇窗。"就在怀言者们苦恼的时候，一支意想不到的援军来了。

在死里逃生之后，安格隆和他的吞世者军团被亚空间风暴席卷到五百世界附近。和怀言者们碰上了面，在双方交流了一下之后，决定联合对极限战士发动一场远征。

 **狼神归来**

在帝皇和宰相马卡多的帮助下，荷鲁斯终于艰难的康复了。然后他就得到了庄森叛乱的消息，差点没把刚刚康复的他气得吐血身亡。在缓过神来后他直接下令让第一连连长阿巴顿带领着全部加斯特林终结者和几乎全部的军团舰队出发寻找分散在银河各地的幸存忠诚派部队。而自己则坐镇泰拉，因为多年的战争经验告诉他这个时候恰恰是最应该预防有人在太阳系里面作乱。

 **火星内战**

战帅的预感果然是正确的。当庄森叛乱的消息传到火星的时候，火星机械教立马在机械神教最高长官，铸造将军卡尔博·哈尔的带领下反了一半。原来在叛乱开始之前庄森曾经私底下接触过哈尔，劝诱他加入自己的阵营，并且将自己军团的一些异形科技分享给了他，而且许诺在事成之后解除对一切禁忌技术的研究。理所当然的，哈尔毫不犹豫的将自己的忠诚献给庄森。

尽管拥有驻扎在泰拉的荷鲁斯之子的援助，机械教忠诚派还是节节败退，因为他们多达三分之二的兄弟已经叛变，火星一时陷入了内战。此事件也使得遍布银河各处的机械教自治星—铸造世界开始分庭抗礼，着手为各自效忠之主厉兵秣马。

 **夜蝠之陨**

在卡利班之陨之后，忠诚派和叛军的部队流落银河各地。不幸的是，午夜领主的部队刚好碰上了暗黑天使的大部队。一顿暴打加跳帮战之后，午夜领主的原体弗拉德[sic].科兹被困在暗黑天使的旗舰"不屈真理"号上，和大部队分散。此时的午夜领主因为原体失踪而集体推选有着"群鸦王子"之称的第一连连长塞维塔主持大局。塞维塔决定化整为零和DA打游击战，并且想办法救出原体。

庄森一边在自己的旗舰上和科兹"躲猫猫"，一边寻找方向。终于，他们抵达了基利曼统治下的五百世界，原来基利曼一边和吞世者，怀言者组成的联军作战一边修整上古时代未知异形文明留下来的灯塔来为叛军部队指引方向。

当庄森抵达马格拉库的时候，表面上一团和气，但是基利曼和庄森各怀鬼胎。庄森担心基利曼不会乐意继续支持他继续反叛，而基利曼参加叛乱的真实原因主要还是只是想让他的一亩三分地脱离帝国的控制而已，对银河的局势不太关心。

趁着庄森登陆马格拉库的机会，科兹黑掉了整艘战舰上的所有空降仓，让它们全部降落到马格拉库地面，而自己坐着其中一台成功降临马格拉库。为此，U团和DA差一点因为此事打起来。然后庄森决定亲自追捕科兹，但是科兹不愧是在当年毫无法律的拉特斯母生存下来的强者，成功的利用城市的建筑隐蔽自己。

最后，庄森想出来一个恶毒的主意，他当然没有告诉基利曼。趁着基利曼去前线指挥作战的时候，他下令暗黑天使舰队使用磷火炸弹轰炸马格拉库。磷火炸弹是多么的恐怖，几乎将马格拉库的地表烧成白地，尽管作为原体科兹并没有死，但是也受了巨大的损伤，并且马格拉库的平民几乎全部死于此次轰炸包括基利曼的养母。

在烧完马格拉库之后，庄森亲自登陆，和科兹单挑。但是即使受过磷火炸弹的轰炸，科兹还是和庄森打成平手，直到庄森在双方扭打的时候突然掏出一把爆弹枪开火才将科兹制服。

尽管科兹给庄森造成了如此大的麻烦，庄森仍然还是欣赏科兹。不但没有杀死科兹，并且三番五次的劝他带领着午夜领主加入叛军。但是科兹怒斥庄森说他是帝皇的儿子，却叛变自己的父亲，他不屑和他同流合污。

"如果你认为我会加入你，那么你就错了！我已经预见到了我会死，但是最后帝皇会赢的！—午夜领主原体，弗拉德.科兹的遗言。

庄森最终发现自己无法动摇他的忠诚，为了一劳永逸的解决后患，直接使用自己的佩剑"狮剑"将其斩首。根据后来午夜领主抓获的暗黑天使战俘的说法，科兹受死的时候面带笑容，无惧死亡。

科兹成为了大叛乱开始以来陨落的第一位原体。但是事情还没有结束，当基利曼回来的时候，得知一切的缘由和目睹了马格拉库的惨状之后。一向理性和冷静的他终于控制不住自己，当场攻击了庄森。尽管双方的在场的人赶紧拉架，但是庄森几乎被基利曼当场打死。愤怒的基利曼当场就表示自己要退出叛军，不再为庄森提供一兵一卒的支援，之后U团做的一切都只是为了马格拉库而已。而庄森只能灰溜溜的带着他的军团撤出马格拉库。

慢慢冷静下来的基利曼明白现在自己只能靠着自己的军团了，因为不管是叛军赢了还是帝国赢了最后都会来找自己麻烦，所以在大叛乱剩下的时间里，极限战士的军事重心都放在了加强防御上面。

* * *

 _Translator's Note:_

 _I mean, whoa. There's only one chapter's worth of material left of the original text, but hits just sort of jumped when I updated this chapter. So yeah, feel free to expand on the author's work. I may or may not provide help to potential_ The Jonsonian Heresy: Continued _works...so there's that. I have like one review at 2018/7/27, so I guess I am not going to work on continuing this piece. My last update on this work would be the last Chinese alt-Heresy update in a long time. Thank you for my only reviewer, that one comment was all that took for me to finish this._

 _Legio Sinica out._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Jonsonian Heresy**

 **The Golden Throne**

As Mars descended into the turmoil of strife, the Emperor continued His Webway project. But Lion El'Jonson, who had given his loyalty to the Dark Gods, learned of the project from daemons of Tzeentch that were everywhere, and ordered his Legion's sorcerers – once the Legion's Librarians – to sacrifice captives, both military and civilian, from countless worlds, to summon daemons and breach the Webway.

First Lord Malcador, Iron Warriors Primarch Perturabo and Warmaster, Sons of Horus Primarch Horus Lupercal approach the Golden Throne. After several months of waiting, the Emperor has finally summoned them into His presence. News of the events that had transpired on Caliban had just reached Terra, so the order was just in time.

The trio knelt and raised their heads to the Emperor. The Emperor was seated in an enormous throne suspended high above them, and the bulky machine-like chair was suspended over gigantic mechanised doors made of gold metal. The chair was linked to the portal by huge bundles of cables, wires and conduits. The whole machine was made of the same golden metal. His eyes were closed, and His body unmoving. Psychic lightning arched between His brows, and the air was filled with the smell of ozone and blessed oils.

Horus was shocked and puzzled by the scene before him. He had seen many things since becoming Warmaster, but he had never imagined the existence of such a place, and right beneath the Imperial Palace on Terra of all places! Absurd! But here he was, in a vast hall big enough to house up to six fully equipped Space Marine Companies, and he was very sure that the doors his Father hovered over were large enough for a Warhound Scout Titan to walk through unbowed. But he could not understand what the doors were used for. Was it for safeguarding another collection of priceless relics? Or does it lead to the unknown? And what was the chair-machine's – the Golden Throne's – purpose? His mind was suddenly filled with questions, and the fire in his eyes reflected that attitude as he gazed at his Father.

"You have come. There are many things to tell, with little time to do so, and I will get to the point." The Emperor's voice boomed.

"Behind these golden doors lies a network of tunnels which I call the Webway. These are not just any tunnels, but constructed by a race even more ancient than our own ancestors. These tunnels do not exist in the bedrock of our world, but pass through the Warp itself. This tunnel network is so complex and so vast that it is beyond the descriptive power of a map. But, it is possible to locate certain nexuses and, by travelling through them, go from one end of the Imperium to another in the blink of an eye. The location of these nexuses and the general scope of the Webway is the greatest secret of its xenos builders."

"How I came to learn of all this is not your concern as of now. I will simply say that I have understood it, and sought to master it by building a gate of my own. These gates that lead to nowhere, these same gates before you, is a culmination of decades, no, centuries of research stretching back as far as my building a palace in this mountain before I united Terra! This door is the first step in a project that would free us from warp travel and the Astronomican by conquering the Webway and the Warp, by extension. However, Lion, that accursed traitor, has caused unnecessary complications to my grand strategy. We are now racing against time."

"As I am speaking with you, a secret war, unknown to any but the three of you besides its participants, is being waged by my Custodians against the daemons that have breached the Webway. There is a chance, a small chance, yes, but there is still a chance to repair the temporary scar Jonson left on my project, and give the Custodians a chance to achieve victory. Then my project could still be completed."

"But I must depart soon. Jonson had amassed his traitor host and is heading towards Terra. He covets my throne and will not rest until I have destroyed him, body and soul. But in order to duel the Dark Master of the Terror, someone must take my place on the Golden Throne. This someone must be a powerful psyker. But even so, this task has a chance of killing the psyker due to the strain. My prime candidate was Magnus, but he could not arrive in time. Could you complete this task…Malcador?"

Malcador was surprised, but he did not doubt that this was his destiny.

"Of course, my soul-liege. You have always known that I would be willing to give my life for you, my lord."

"Thank you. But we must be prepared on other fronts. Horus, you are Warmaster. All loyal forces in the Imperium are yours to command. You must prepare Terra for your counterpart's onslaught, and hold the Imperial Palace against all odds. If the traitors reach me and this gate, the fate of mankind is sealed. I need time, time to repair the damage Jonson has done, and time to make him become agitated. Once his assault is delayed, his state of mind would waver, then I could fight him and cast him down."

"However, I am afraid that would hardly mean the end of this mess. Jonson and the other traitors have, through their treason, caused such a profound change in the collective psyche of mankind that I could not divine the full implications of this war. Betrayal has, and will continue to plague mankind for uncounted centuries. Malcador, you must select people of unquestionable loyalty, determination and prowess. These people would be tested in the harshest ways imaginable to ensure their unwavering loyalty to me, and to hone their skills unto perfection. With them, the Imperium shall create an elite taskforce, dedicated to rooting out treason wherever it may hide. And of course…be ready for your great sacrifice and possible demise, old friend."

"Go now. All of you know your tasks. Now I must focus on this machine, and I will not summon you before the end."

 **War in the Webway**

A tunnel in the Warp, crafted by human means, lies beyond the gates beneath the Throne. At the end of this tunnel lies a vast labyrinth of tunnels, pipes and pathways – this is the Webway, xenos in origin. Some pathways were so narrow that only one person could pass through, some are wide enough to allow heavy vehicles to pass through, and there are tunnels so large that even the Eldar Craftworlds could travel through. At the points where these greatest tunnels cross, there were cities from bygone times. These settlements have long since been abandoned by their previous owners, crumbling into derelict ruins due to lack of repair.

At the beginning of the Heresy, Imperial armies were guarding the tunnel created by the Emperor. The Mechanicum provided the necessary technicians and servitors to assemble forts overlooking the Webway tunnel in strategic spots near its mouth. Though the Webway appears abandoned, there was proof that something still lurked in its countless nooks and crannies. This prompted the Mechanicum personnel to demand protection during their construction, so the Custodes were deployed.

Jonson's spell caused a devastating effect. The gates attached to the Golden Throne, the Imperial Webway and the Webway itself both have physical and psychic properties. For the former two, this means that a psychic sheath exists around their physical structures, which is generated by the Emperor Himself. As for the xenos portions of the Webway, Imperial Tech-priests have yet to discern just how the material itself generates a similar field. But in both cases, the shield keeps denizens of the Warp out. The spell cast by the First Legion's sorcerers created a massive fissure on the shield, thus breaching it.

It was through these cracks that creatures of the Warp found their way into the Webway. Tens of thousands of daemons surged into the Labyrinthine Dimension and pounced on the Imperial forces still reeling from the shock. Thousands of Mechanicum workers met their end in the ensuing slaughter, and even the Custodes were struggling to hold off the unending tide of daemons.

While the Imperial forces struggled to hold their own, the Emperor marshalled the rest of His Custodes and a force of Sisters of Silence and ordered them to reinforce the situation in the Webway. The Sisters of Silence were the bane of the warp-born, and it quickly proved to be critical to the Imperial situation in Calastar as their mere presence destabilised the essence of daemons and made them howl in pain.

After halting the overrun of the Imperial lines, the battle of Calastar became very much like ancient Terran trench warfare. The Custodes established a series of blockades, allowing the Servitors to repair damaged sections of the Webway as the Emperor's psychic sheath covered these repaired sections once more. At the blockades, the Ten Thousand and the null-maidens struck at the daemons in lightning raids to ensure that the daemons do not have the numbers to storm past the defences.

Slowly but surely, the Imperial warhost pushed back the blockades, and less daemons were able to enter the Webway. However, some daemons managed to sneak past the defences, and in those rare cases the servitors were once again under attack from these perfidious, otherworldly predators. In order to contain these deep strikers, and safeguard the gates and the Imperial Dungeon, bloody battles broke out between the gold-and-silver and daemons of all colours.

The war escalated as the Dark Gods sent new minions into the Imperial Webway. Marching alongside daemons were corrupted Chaos Space Marines, Titans and other machines of war, pushing against the Imperial blockade in an attempt to widen the opening. The fate of the Emperor, the Imperial Palace and the entire Imperium now rested upon the shoulders of the Custodian Guard and the Sisters of Silence. If they could not hold out against the impossible before allies could arrive, then it could be said that mankind itself was doomed.

During this period, both Horus and Perturabo proposed letting their Legions join the fight within the Webway. Perturabo especially noted that, as Praetorian of Terra, the human Webway was also under his jurisdiction. Despite their protests, however, Chief Custodian Constantin Valdor declined their proposals, for reasons unknown.

* * *

 **黄金王座**

在火星陷入叛乱的风潮之后。帝皇为了重新利用当年远古文明遗留下来的网道，修建了黄金王座。但是已经将自己的忠诚献给混沌四神的庄森从无处不在的奸奇恶魔那里得到了他的父亲的计划，于是他命令暗黑天使的术士也就是以前的智库献祭从战场上俘虏的帝国将士和从各个世界抓来的无辜百姓来召唤恶魔破坏网道。

宰相马卡多和钢铁勇士基因原体佩图拉博以及战帅、荷鲁斯之子的基因原体荷鲁斯.卢卡佩尔来到帝皇巨大的王座前。在等待了数月之后，他们终于得到了人类之主的召见。关于在卡利班上发生的惨剧的消息刚刚才传回到地球，宣召他们面见帝皇的命令在此刻显得尤为及时。

二人跪拜在地，向帝皇仰视而去。帝皇端坐在一张悬浮在二人上方足有十米高之处的巨大王座上。那张王座看起来像是一台机器。无数电缆和线管与王座连接在一起，并将其悬吊在一个规模庞大的殿堂的入口之下。帝皇双眼紧闭，身体一动不动。灵能电弧在他的眉间跳跃着，空气中满是厚重的臭氧和机油的气味。

荷鲁斯为眼前的这一幕感到惊奇和困惑。自从成为一个星际战士基因原体以来，他已经见识过太多事物。但他从未设想过这样一处地方居然存在于地球上，而且就在帝国皇宫的地下。那间大殿巨大到足以容纳五到六支全副武装的星际战士连队。他甚至可以肯定，即便是一台火星机械神教的战犬泰坦也可以不用弯腰就通过大殿的入口。但他无法看穿此处的用途。在大殿入口的另一边是否还会有另一处空间？一座更大的、堆满更多科技奇迹的殿堂？与帝皇连接在一起的那台机器又有什么功能？他的脑中突然涌出成百上千条诸如此类的疑问。他热切地注视着帝皇，仿佛是在从帝皇的身上找寻答案。

"你们来了。事情太多，时间紧迫，所以我将长话短说。"

"在这些金色大门之后的是一条由无数隧道组成的庞大网道。那些可不是寻常的通道，它们是在太古时代，由一个远比我们的恒星还要古老的种族修建的。那些隧道并不是开凿在我的宫殿地下的山岩中，而是贯通了混沌虚空本身。那片由隧道组成的网络是如此复杂，并且规模大到超出想象力的极限，以至于无法用地图描绘。不过，如果我们利用其中某几座必要的虚空之门，那么就可以通过那些神秘的网道，在一眨眼之间就从帝国的一端去到另一端。而那些传送门的位置和整片网道的规划，则是建造它的异星人们最大的秘密。"

"我是如何知晓这条网道的，在此刻并不重要。我只想说，我确实已经完全理解了它，并且在那之后，我便下定决心建造属于我的传送门。就在你们眼前的那道虚空之门正是这几十年来不断试验得到的成果—这项工作自我将我的宫殿建造在这座山上后就已经开始了。建造这道门，是征服网道，进而征服混沌虚空，把人类从对虚空星舰和星炬的依赖中解放出来的伟大计划的第一步。不幸的是，那些阴谋事件破坏了我的计划。现在，我们正面临着一场时间危机。"

"就在我对你们讲话的此刻，一场秘密的战争正在网道内进行着—我的禁军保镖们正在和涌入被破坏的区段的可憎的混沌恶魔进行着殊死的战斗。我们还有一丝取胜的机会。如果我能修复庄森造成的损坏，并且网道内我的部队能够战胜那些恶魔，那么也许我的计划还能够被完成。"

"不过，我很快就必须离开此处。庄森已经纠集齐了他的叛徒大军，并且正在计划进攻地球。他要篡夺我的皇位，不在战斗中亲手击败我，他是不会罢休的。为了阻止他，我必须与他进行一对一的较量。在我与那个叛徒对决的时候，必须有人取代我的位置，继续坐在这个王座上—这个人必须本身就是一个强大的灵能者。但是既便如此，执行这项任务仍会是一个牺牲，因为他很有可能无法在残酷的考验中坚持下来。我的首选曾经是马格努斯，但是我预见到这已经是不可能的了。因为现在他不能过来。你能完成这项任务么，马尔卡多？"

马尔卡多吃了一惊，但他丝毫没有怀疑这就是他的命运。

"当然，大人，我当然愿意！您是一直就知道的，我愿意把我的生命奉献给您。"

"谢谢你。我们必须提前做好许多事。荷鲁斯，我授予你绝对的全权去指挥帝国内仍旧忠诚的军队。你必须立即对即将到来的战帅的进攻做好准备。你将用上你能召集到的所有部队。这座帝宫绝对不能落入叛徒们的手中。你必须阻止他们接近我的地下室和这道虚空之门。否则，整个人类种族灭亡的时刻就将到来。而我需要的是时间；我需要时间去尽可能地修复庄森造成的损害，我还需要你们尽可能地拖住战帅，让他急躁起来。如果庄森的进攻被延缓，那他必将放松警惕，那么我就有机会把他打倒。"

"不过，我恐怕那将不会是事情的结束。庄森和他的同伙们的行动必将造成深远的影响—那已经远远超出了我所能预见到的范围。庄森埋下了背叛这个将危害人类无数个世纪的祸端。马卡多，你必须挑选一些在品质，战技和决心上都无可挑剔的人。这些人将被严酷地测试与训练，以保证他们拥有非凡的才干，并且他们对我的忠诚将无可动摇。帝国将以这些人为骨干，组建一支负责铲除无论藏身于何处的异端和叛乱分子的精英调查部队。而你也必须为你即将做出的可怖的牺牲做好准备。"

"去吧！你们二人都已知晓了需要被完成之事。现在，我必须把我全部的注意力都集中在这台机器上。当最终的时刻到来之时，我将再度召唤你们。"

 **网道战争**

帝国地下城中的亚空间大门通向一段较短的人造亚空间隧道。在它的另一端布置着由隧道，通路与管渠交错而成，环环相扣的广阔迷宫，那就是外星人的网道。许多通路很小，内部的走道只容一人通行。一些则大到可以沿着它们开动大型车辆。有的地方存在甚至能让大船轻易通过的巨大隧道。在那些最大的隧道汇合处坐落着古代的城市；这些地方早被前任住户放弃，已经年久失修化为废墟。

最初帝皇军队在网道内警备着距离黄金宝座的亚空间大门最近的隧道。机械教的技术人员与役夫队伍被课以这项任务，他们在紧邻帝国管道的战略地点构筑巨大装甲封印。虽然网道看似已被遗弃，但有很多证据表明什么人或东西潜伏在它扭曲的迂回交织中。机械教的代表不愿在未设防的网道内工作。为此禁军卫士被派进网道内来保护工人完成劳动。

庄森的咒语造成了毁灭性的后果。黄金宝座的传送门，帝国管道和外星人建造的隧道网实际上有着物理和灵能的双重属性。物理组成部分之外缠绕着一种灵能护罩或屏蔽。外星人隧道的材料本身似乎自然地产生这种屏蔽—帝国的工程师和技术员没有发现能够解释它的机制或器具。至于人类建造的传送门和管道，由帝皇本人生成灵能护罩保护。这道灵能屏蔽通过一些难以理解的神秘方式使得网道对亚空间及其中的居民封闭。庄森的咒语破坏了这道屏蔽，令它上面出现了巨大的裂缝。

正是通过这些裂缝，亚空间生物们得到了通往隧道的出口。成千上万狰狞的恶魔蜂拥冲入网道，并立即着手攻击其中的帝国部队。数以千计的机械教工人惨遭屠杀，禁军卫士也难于招架直冲而来的恶魔怒涛。

当帝国部队在网道内被攻击时，帝皇召集了余下的禁军侍卫，并命令他们进入隧道。与禁军同去的是一支寂静修女，帝皇认为其独特性质会让她们对亚空间生物特别奏效。这很快被证明是真的，寂静修女在侵入的大群恶魔中砍出一条血路，后者一旦近身就会仿佛因为剧痛而发出尖叫。

援军遏制了恶魔的激流，网道内的战斗陷入了一个模式。禁军建立了一系列跨隧道的封锁线。在这些防御区后，机械教的工人不停地修复隧道的被毁部分并密封裂缝以防止恶魔进入网道。在封锁线前，禁军与修女发动闪电般的快速反击以保持同恶魔集群的平衡，防止它们集结力量。

缓慢但确实地，帝国军队推进着封锁线，而来自恶魔的攻击减弱了。尽管如此，一些恶魔的突袭成功地打破了帝国的防御，在那些罕见的场合，攻击者对帝国工人肆意蹂躏。恶魔狂徒不止一次能够杀到黄金宝座的亚空间大门。为了击退恶魔，防止其通过亚空间大门涌入对面的帝国地下城，禁军与修女加倍奋战，由此发生了惨烈的格斗。

随着战争的展开，新的部队加入了攻击帝国部队的恶魔集群。混沌诸神派遣了污秽腐化的星际战士、泰坦和其他战争机器进入网道来尝试以力取胜。神圣的帝国皇宫、帝国的命运与帝皇自身的生命都托付给了禁军卫士和寂静修女。如果他们无法打败大群的恶魔及其受玷污的盟友，那么人类定然在劫难逃。

期间荷鲁斯和佩图拉博曾经提出过可以将荷鲁斯之子或者是钢铁勇士派遣进入网道作战，特别是佩图拉博认为钢铁勇士一直在泰拉巩固城防，那么网道也属于钢铁勇士的职权范围，更应该管。但是禁军统领康斯但丁.瓦尔多出于某种考虑拒绝了。

* * *

Writing tip:

Yeah, I know it's kind of strange to suddenly state this, but I think it is helpful for new writers to know that the term **Mechanicum** is the correct way of referring to the Great Crusade-era Machine Cult, and the term **Mechanicus** should be used exclusively _after_ the Machine Cult in your alt-heresy started tearing itself to bits in the Martian Schism, prompting the creation of a new Adeptus, which is - you guessed it - the _Adeptus Mechanicus_.

* * *

 _Translator's Note:_

 _And here's the last chapter of the Jonsonian Heresy (hurrah! Now other authors must use something like the Lionian Heresy since I have took this name already! Just kidding). The original author left off at this clearly 'to be continued' point, but I am in no mood to continue it for reasons stated in the last update. Next up, asides from TGR, probably some random shorts and stuff...I don't really have a schedule planned out for future translations. You could order one at qq group 611893544, though._

 _As for what I have said in the last chapter, well, despite that I would not write it, I could still provide a few tips for someone who wants to wrap up the story right before the Jonsonian Heresy's equivalent of the Great Scouring:_

 _\- Reinforcements from Mars arriving, especially Titans;_

 _\- Where the hell is Russ and his Legion;_

 _\- When would Magnus arrive at Terra;_

 _\- How would Lorgar and Angron conclude their misadventure in Ultramar;_

 _\- And how the traitor and loyalist fleets took on each other before the traitor fleets reunited to sail for Terra, like the section 'Fall of the Night Haunter'._

 _Legio Sinica, till next time_


End file.
